tylorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mysterious Irresponsible Man
is the first episode of The Irresponsible Captain Tylor. It first aired on January 25, 1993 in Japan. Synopsis On a whim, 20-year-old Justy Ueki Tylor joins the United Planets Space Force. Meanwhile, the Raalgon Empire, the enemies of the UPSF, are in turmoil after the death of their emperor and they blame the UPSF Manga EntertainmentThe Irresponsible Captain Tylor, Season 1 on iTunes (Archived). It looks like galactic war is about to begin Nozomi Entertainment (Archived)! Plot Act One Justy Ueki Tylor crouches next to two empty LEVELER noodle cups on top of a building in a rainy metropolis at night. On the opposite building is a large screen showing a recruitment advert for the United Planets Space Force featuring a beautiful girl in a dress telling people to put their talents to good use because the United Planets Space Force is looking for energetic young people. This catches the attention of Tylor. A bus on a road next to Tylor zooms past between the two buildings. Tylor falls over onto his right side and smiles, a lightning strike then occurs. In space, a ginormous explosion occurs. Susumu Fuji puts his hand on the table and states his position on the war with Raalgon Empire to his comrades and then puts forwards his idea of one decisive attack to commander their Galactic Fleet, Admiral Sesshu Mifune. Meanwhile in a garden, Ru Baraba Dom presents a staff to Princess Azalyn Goza XVI, she is now the Empress of the Raalgon Empire but as the staff is also news of the death of her parents (Emperor Goza XV and his Wife), Azalyn is at a loss for words and bears tears of sadness. Fleet Admiral Mifune is against Admiral Fuji's plan because he believes the Raalgon Empire must not be underestimated; they could hold their own against the Raalgon Empire for one year, should the war extend beyond that , their losses would rise and the Raalgon Empire's superior arms production capacity would turn the tide against them. He does not believe that the Raalgon Empire can be beaten quickly. Moreover, many in the Empire believe that they were behind the recent death of their former Emperor. What this means is is that the Empire's desire for vengeance will give the Imperial Forces even higher morale, than they have. As he says this, Azalyn wears her wrist braces as she is now the new Empress of the Raalgon Empire. Admiral Fuji asks Fleet Admiral Mifune what they would do if the enemy struck first, Fleet Admiral Mifune stoically boasts that Admiral Fuji need not worry because Fleet Admiral Mifune's fleet can move out any time. In any case the UPSF still has time to see what the new empress's policies will be before committing to a first strike. Admiral Fuji groans. Prime Minister Naku Ra Wang of the Holy Raalgon Empire tells Empress Azalyn's subjects that the death of Goza XV was a plot of the United Planets Space Force. He boldly tells Empress Azalyn that the only way the honor of the Holy Raalgon Empire can be preserved is for her to immediately demonstrate her power. She asks Wang whether there is no way they can avoid war, Wang replies that there is none and requests she gives the order to declare war. Her subjects, among them Ru Baraba Dom and Shia Has, wait for her decision. The recruitment advert repeats as an empty cup of LEVELER noodles tumbles. Justy Ueki Tylor has answered the call and has arrived at a United Planets building to be recruited. The chief petty officer recruiting him is confused when Justy Ueki Tylor explains why he wants to join the military. He finally persuades the CPO by suggesting that if he'd rose through the ranks to become a Fleet Admiral, the CPO would be known as the man who spotted Admiral Tylor's talent. Admiral Fuji is still trying to persuade Fleet Admiral Mifune to commit their main fleet to a head on attack but Fleet Admiral Mifune will not change his opinion, Fleet Admiral Mifune believes it is foolish because they still don't know what the Empress's capacities are, Admiral Fuji enrages Fleet Admiral Mifune by calling his opinion "cowardly words that are an embarrassment to the United Planets Space Force". All the while, the two Admirals were in training simulators. Coming out, Fleet Admiral Mifune draws out a Katana planning to stab his chief of staff, Admiral Fuji, who taunts him. Many subjects gather, Wang is pleased that the Empress has followed his advice to declare war but Ru Baraba Dom is not pleased. Empress Azalyn raises her staff high. Act Two In an empty hall, the Empress sits down on the floor and begins to cry, she erects her staff and notices the gleam on the metal. She senses someone is in the room. It is Ru Baraba Dom, he crouches down in respect and sends his deepest condolences for her highness's loss but the Empress is in denial, claiming that she did not cry and commands Ru Baraba Dom to strike anything he saw from his memory. Ru Baraba Dom tells her tears of grief bear no shame, not even for an Empress, being so bold he tells her that he is relived to see that the Empress is still a normal girl. The Empress, trying hard to restrain herself from tearing off believes Ru Baraba Dom has no right to speak that way. But Ru Baraba Dom believes that being strong-willed and the fact she also carries tender feelings in her heart is the reason her subjects will risk their lives her. So long as she has those tears to shed, those in the imperial forces will gladly die for her. She asks him who he is and he states that he's Holy Raalgon Empire, 27th Galactic Frontier Division, 66th Special Detached Fleet, Captain of the Cruiser Doroume Ru Baraba Dom. The Empress doesn't believe that a mere Cruiser Captain should be able to speak so frankly to her, she smiles and says she will remember his name before withholding another teary outburst and walking away. Admiral Yutta Do Lonawer spots Ru Baraba Dom in the hall. Stats Characters Mechanic Quotes Songs *Just Think Of Tomorrow (OP)00:14 to 01:23 *Downtown Dance (ED) Notes & Trivia References 01